Leading a double life
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a high school student by day and a famous singer by night. But she doesn't want any of her friends or classmates to know. What happens when Sasuke Uchiha finds out the truth? Will he tell her secret or help her keep it?
1. The secret identity of Sakura Haruno

Leading a double life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is a high school student by day and a famous singer by night. But she doesn't want any of her friends or classmates to know. What happens when Sasuke Uchiha finds out the truth? Will he tell her secret or help her keep it?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**1. The secret identity of Sakura Haruno**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Sakura, wake up your late." her mother yelled.

Sakura woke up and ran to get ready. She put on a black mini skirt and a hot pink cami with some black four inch heeled boots that came to mid-thigh. Then put on a little bit of make up and brushed her waist long pink silky hair, then she went out of her bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ok I'm ready." Sakura said and smiled.

"You forgot to brush your teeth." he mother said.

Sakura ran back up the stairs and brushed her teeth then came back down.

"Ok now I'm ready." She said.

"Then you better get going!" Her mom said.

Sakura grabbed her bag and got in her pink 2010 mustang and drove off to school. She listened to the radio while driving.

{"Now here's Luna from lunatic charm with her newest song, All about us." said the man on the radio}

**(A/N: Italics is singing.)**

____

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

**(A/N: Italics is singing again.)**

Sakura sighed after the song was over and pulled into the school parking lot and got out. She walked to the office to get a late pass.

**.:In the Office:.**

"I'm just getting here so I was wondering I could get a late pass?" Sakura asked Shizune.

"Of course, Sakura." Shizune said and gave Sakura the late pass.

Sakura walked out of the office and to Kakashi-sensei's class. When she went in everyone looked at her and she gave the pass to Kakashi and then went and took her seat.

"Sakura where were you?" Ino -Sakura's best friend- asked.

"I woke up late." Sakura said.

"So class who went to the Lunatic charm concert last night?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone other than Sakura raised there hand. Everyone looked at Sakura.

"You never go to Luna's concerts!" Said Tenten.

"Yeah do you not like her?" Ami asked.

"I'm just always busy when she has concerts." Sakura said.

"Well she's having one Tonight and your coming with us to it." Ino said.

"I can't." Sakura said.

"Yes you can." Hinata said.

"And you are." Said Temari.

"I really can't." Sakura said.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"I just can't."

"Come on Sakura. I'll try and get teme over here to be your date." Naruto said.

Sakura picked up her notebook with songs in it and threw it at Naruto's head. He threw it back and the class finally dropped the subject of her going to the concert.

**.:Later that night:.**

"Luna your own in five." Said the stage producer.

"Ok thanks." Luna said.

Luna has black hair with hot pink highlights, she wears a black short dress that comes above mid-thigh with hot pink bat wings, black boots that come to mid-thigh, vampire fangs, her bottom lip is hot pink and her top lip is black, and her finger nails are painted black with hot pink tips.

Luna walked to the stage and got ready to go and sing. The curtain rose and she walked out on the stage. The music began to play.

**(A/N: Italics is singing and I got these lyrics from a website.)**

Luna started to sing.

__

Everybody's saying that we should get back together,  
and everybody's saying that were meant to be together.  
Everybody's saying how the love was so damn perfect,  
and i ain't saying the bad of it, don't think it's worth it.  
'Cos they ain't been through the things you put me through,  
and they ain't see all the the things i see in you.  
and they ain't cried the tears you made me cry,  
so they can't be the judge 'cos...

They don't know,  
what i know,  
They never see that part of you,  
they know the lie's, i know the truth.  
They say stay,  
i say go,  
They never seen our scars before,  
They think our love is beautiful.

'Cos everything is beautiful when you are looking through  
Rose coloured glasses.  
Everthing seems amazing when you see through  
Rose coloured glasses.  
Take 'em off.

Everybody's thinking that i was just too scared to love you,  
You got them on, but leave (them or him) there,  
i'm folding under pressure.  
It's crazy how i gave my best,  
i tried so hard to love you,  
i can't believe all this time, my pain just bought you pleasure.  
they ain't see all the the things i see in you.  
They ain't cried the tears you made me cry,  
so they can't be the judge 'cos...

They don't know,  
what i know,  
They never see that part of you,  
they know the lie's, i know the truth.  
They say stay,  
i say go,  
They never seen our scars before,  
They think our love is beautiful.

'Cos everything is beautiful when you are looking through  
Rose coloured glasses.  
Everything seems amazing when you see them through  
Rose coloured glasses.  
Take 'em off.

Hey (take them off)  
no (take them off)  
Yeah (echo)  
Take them off, take them off.

Take them off (ooooh)  
Take them off (ooooh)  
Take them off, off, off  
'Cosss...

They don't know,  
what i know,  
They never see that part of you,  
they know the lie's, i know the truth.  
They say stay, (they say stay)  
i say go, ( i say go)  
They never see (?) before,  
They think our love is beautiful.

'Cos everything is beautiful when you are looking through  
Rose coloured glasses.  
Everthing seems amazing when you see them throught  
Rose coloured glasses.  
Take 'em off.

Everyone was yelling as she exited the stage and went into the dressing room. She changed and went back on the stage and started singing again.

__

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Down

Before you met me I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine  
Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight)

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight)

The concert was over. Fans came to her dressing room and she signed autographs. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, and the guys were all there.

"I Luna, your so amazing." Tenten said.

"Thank you." Luna said in response.

"Can you sign this for my best friend?" Ino asked.

"Sure whats her name?" Luna asked.

"Sakura Haruno, she couldn't come so I thought I would get her an autograph." Ino said.

"Aww how thoughtful." Luna said, with a fake smile.

She signed the autograph and then the guard sent everyone away.

The band members looked at Luna.

"You have a nice best friend." Dawn said.

Dusk nodded in agreement.

Luna sat down and removed her black wig. Reveling pink hair.

"I know." She said.

"So why do you hide it from them?" Dusk asked.

"Because I'm afraid they will treat me differently because I'm famous."

"If their your real friends they will treat you the same as always." Dawn said.

"Dawns right, Sakura." Dusk said.

Sakura sighed and took out her binder and started on her homework. Writing her name first, Sakura Haruno.

**Cherry-chan: What do you think? I thought of this randomly and thought hey this may be a good fanfic.**


	2. Lunatic Charm's school performance

Leading a double life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden, and or it's characters. I don't own the lyrics or songs either.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is a high school student by day and a famous singer by night. But she doesn't want any of her friends or classmates to know. What happens when Sasuke Uchiha finds out the truth? Will he tell her secret or help her keep it?

**(A/N: Sorry if it's messed up and Italics where it's not suppose to be I'm having trouble with it and i don't know why. But i've tired to fix it and it's not working that well.)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2. Lunatic Charm's school performance **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Where's Sakura this time?" Ino asked aloud.

"I don't know but, she's been acting weird lately," Tenten said.

"Like she's hiding something." Temari said.

Hinata nodded.

"I don't know whether Sakura would hide anything from us or not. I mean we are her closest friends." Naruto said.

"Still I can't help but think there's a possibility." Temari said.

Kakashi walked in and said, "Ok class I have a special treat for you all today."

They looked at him, but he didn't continue.

"Keep going!" Kiba yelled.

"Well we're have three special guest's coming in today." Kakashi said with a huge smile.

They motioned for him to continue.

"It's Lunatic Charm." Kakashi said.

"Really?" Naruto almost jumped from his seat.

"Yeah." Kakashi said.

"How?" Ino asked.

"A few arrangements is all and you can ask, Luna, Dawn, and Dusk questions and there going to play and everything." Kakashi said.

"Your the best Kakashi-sensei." Everyone said.

"Everyone please report to the gym." Shizune said over the intercom.

Everyone got up and walked out of the rooms and into the gym.

It was dark and they all had to feel their way around to find the bleachers to sit down. They all got seated.

Music started to play. Everyone was curious to whats going to happen.

**(A/N: Italics are singing)**

The lights came on and showed Lunatic Charm, Dusk playing drums and Dawn playing the keyboard and Luna at a microphone. Luna had on a black dress with a one shoulder strap and rigged uneven bottom that was hot pink, black high heels, her fangs, and her bottom lip was hot pink and her top lip was black. Then Luna started singing. And everyone started yelling.

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
[- From: . -]

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

**(A/N: Italics are thinking again.)**

Everyone was clapping and yelling.

"Man to bad Sakura's not here." Ino said.

The four girls and all the guys nodded.

Everyone settled down.

"What song do you want to hear?" Luna asked.

"Haunted." Everyone yelled.

"Hell Yeah!" Dusk yelled.

Luna got a sip of water and walked back to the microphone as Dusk and Dawn started to play.

**(A/N: Singing is Italics.)**

________

Luna started to sing.

__

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

(I know you're still there)

Watching me and wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me and wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me and wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down

__

**(A/N: Italics are thinking again.)**

Everyone clapped and cheered, yelling, screaming.

"Everyone loves them." Tsunade said to Kakashi and Shizune.

They both nodded and Tsunade walked toward Luna and got the microphone.

"Alright, Alright settle down." Tsunade said.

Everyone got quite.

"Now the one who made this possible is Kakashi-sensei so everyone should thank him.

"THANK YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Everyone yelled.

"Your welcome." Kakashi said back smiling.

"Ok you can ask them questions now." Tsunade said, handing Luna the microphone.

"Ok who has a question?" Dawn asked into the microphone.

Everyone raised their hands.

"You whats your question?" Dusk said pointing to Tenten.

"Is your real name Luna?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Luna said, but was really dying on the inside because she hated lying to one of her closest friends.

"Next." Dawn said and pointed at Naruto.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

Dusk busted out laughing and fell on the floor.

"No I don't." Luna said and watched Dusk.

"Next." Dawn said again and pointed at Kiba.

"Then will you date me?" He asked.

"NO SHE WON'T!" Everyone including Luna said.

"Next." Dusk said as she got up off the floor and pointed at Ami.

"Will you sing another song?" Ami asked.

"Sure which one?" Luna asked.

"Bring me to life." Ami said.

"We need a guy to help us sing that one." Dawn said.

"Hey Teme you can sing." Naruto said jumping up.

Everyone looked at him and then Sasuke's fangirls yelled, "Yeah come on Sasuke-kun!"

Dusk gagged and threw her around Luna's shoulders and Whispered, "Do you like him?"

Luna nodded.

"Damn he's hawt!" Dusk said and smiled.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"So you want to sing with us?" Dawn asked Sasuke.

"Sure." Sasuke said and walked down the bleachers and to the microphone stand and stood beside Luna.

Dawn and Dusk started playing.

**(A/N: Italics is singing.)**

Luna started singing

______

**Luna: **_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

**Luna: **_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

**Luna: **_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

**Luna: **_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Sasuke: **_Wake me up_

**Luna: **_(Wake me up inside)_

**Sasuke: **_I can't wake up_

**Luna: **_(Wake me up inside)_

**Sasuke: **_Save me_

**Luna: **_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Sasuke: **_Wake me up_

**Luna: **_(Bid my blood to run)_

**Sasuke: **_I can't wake up_

**Luna: **_(Before I come undone)_

**Sasuke: **_Save me_

**Luna: **_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**Luna: **_Now that I know what I'm without_

**Luna: **_You can't just leave me_

**Luna: **_Breathe into me and make me real_

**Luna: **_Bring me to life_

**Sasuke: **_Wake me up_

**Luna: **_(Wake me up inside)_

**Sasuke: **_I can't wake up_

**Luna: **_(Wake me up inside)_

**Sasuke: **_Save me_

**Luna: **_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Sasuke: **_Wake me up_

**Luna: **_(Bid my blood to run)_

**Sasuke: **_I can't wake up_

**Luna: **_(Before I come undone)_

**Sasuke: **_Save me_

**Luna: **_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**Luna: **_I've been living a lie_

**Luna: **_There's nothing inside_

**Luna: **_Bring me to life_

**Luna: **_Frozen inside without your touch_

**Luna: **_Without your love, darling_

**Luna: **_Only you are the life among the dead_

**Sasuke: **_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

**Sasuke: **_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

**Luna: **_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

**Luna: **_Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Sasuke: **_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

**Luna: **_Don't let me die here_

**Luna: **_There must be something more_

**Luna: **_Bring me to life_

**Sasuke: **_Wake me up_

**Luna: **_(Wake me up inside)_

**Sasuke: **_I can't wake up_

**Luna: **_(Wake me up inside)_

**Sasuke: **_Save me_

**Luna: **_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Sasuke: **_Wake me up_

**Luna: **_(Bid my blood to run)_

**Sasuke: **_I can't wake up_

**Luna: **_(Before I come undone)_

**Sasuke: **_Save me_

**Luna: **_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**Sasuke: **_I've been living a lie_

**Sasuke: **_There's nothing inside_

**Luna: **_Bring me to life_

________

**(A/N: Italics are thinking again.)**

Everyone clapped and yelled again.

Luna smiled at Sasuke and bowed making him do it too.

Luna, Dawn and Dusk packed up their drums, microphones, and keyboard.

"Thank you all for having us, I hope to see you all at our next concert," Luna said.

"Which is two weeks from Saturday." Dusk added.

They waved and their body guards grabbed their instrument cases and they left.

When they got in the car.

"Wow Sakura that Sasuke dude was a major hottie." Dawn said.

"Hottie my ass he was Sexy!" Dusk said.

"You should so hook up with him." Dawn said.

"What?" Sakura said.

"We saw how you looked at him." Dusk said.

"You got a thing for him," Dawn said.

"A major thing for him." Dusk added.

Sakura sighed and said, "He doesn't like me like that."

"But he could." They said.

"No and lets not talk about it anymore ok?" Sakura said.

The reluctantly nodded.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the seat and looked out the window.

**Cherry-chan: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but I'll try and update all my stories before Christmas vacation is over. Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year. Please R&R, thanks.**


End file.
